A mobile device may dual register in multiple networks, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network and a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network. Under such circumstances and in the absence of circuit switch fall back, when the mobile device is camped on the LTE network, the mobile device tunes away to the CDMA network to check for voice pages due to its inability to use multiple wireless technologies simultaneously.